Brutality
by Emerald Tiara
Summary: Ever since the golden light had raised him into the sky and out of her life, Matsumoto had known that this fight would happen one day. And if she had to choose between Soul Society and the man she might love, she picked Soul Society. "Growl, Haineko!"


She was one of the lucky ones. The oncoming Arrancar who had chosen to fight her were the weak ones who underestimated her because of her appearance. Thus far she'd managed the battle without releasing her zanpakuto since resealing it after her fight with Halibel's Fracción.

_I'm glad for that,_ she thought grimly as she headed towards the stronger opponents. _But let no Shinigami ever say that Rangiku Matsumoto ever runs from a fight!_

As she flash-stepped to the main part of the battle, Matsumoto saw a streak of white moving away from the body of an Arrancar, followed by a flash of pink—Captain Kyoraku was fighting side-by-side with Captain Ukitake, apparently. Come to think of it, she should be fighting with her captain. Where was he, anyway? After he'd defeated Halibel, the tide of battle had driven her apart from Captain Hitsugaya.

Another of that one Espada—what was his name? Barragan?—another of his Fracción stepped in front of her. Matsumoto sighed. Haineko, just as lazy as her Shinigami wielder, would be annoyed if she was called out for another Fracción…the Tenth Division Lieutenant rolled her eyes. "Hadō 54: Abolishing Flames!"

Purple fire raced up to cover the body of the screaming Arrancar, who Matsumoto quickly finished off with her zanpakuto. It was so annoying, to have a lazy zanpakuto. How on earth had Ikkaku managed Bankai? Hozukimaru was almost as bad as her own zanpakuto! Haineko had practically fled for her sealed state after finishing off Halibel's Fracción. The cat spirit wouldn't go into shikai for just any random opponent. She would need something big, and then maybe she could persuade Haineko to remain awake for the duration of the battle. And where on earth was her captain?

Matsumoto paused for a moment to survey the scene before her. Wow, there were a _lot_ of Arrancar! Aizen had been busy since gaining the Hōgyoku. Quickly running through a list in her head, she considered whose Bankai would be best suited to deal with this amount of enemies. Hmm…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, definitely, and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo to be sure. Matsumoto briefly wondered why those zanpakuto weren't already in action.

Oh yeah, they weren't even IN this battle.

The body of a random Numeros fell, revealing the face of a somewhat annoyed Captain Hitsugaya. Matsumoto was a little concerned at the fact that he was bleeding in several places, remembering that command of the Fourth Division was left to Third Seat Iemura, and while he may be an adept healer command was not his strong point. Seventh Seat Yamada was also extremely useful in combat, as he could heal Shinigami and then devastate the Arrancar when he could heal no more…but little Hanataro wasn't here.

Matsumoto shook off that line of thought. Useless now, to think about what they didn't have instead of focusing on what she could do to help. She headed off towards Captain Hitsugaya, and was brought to an abrupt halt when she suddenly found her path blocked. She shifted her attention from her captain to whatever stupid being was in her way, dropping her hand to Haineko's hilt as she did so only to find that the person in her way was one whom she didn't want to kill at all.

She must have looked rather silly, she thought vaguely in the back of her mind. Standing in front of this person with her mouth hanging slightly open, eyes widened, hand resting limply on the handle of her zanpakuto. Especially compared to the person she was staring at, firmly holding his zanpakuto, a confident grin on his face.

"G-gin…" she stammered.

"Sorry, 'Ran," he said cheerfully. "I don't want to, but it looks like we have to fight now."

Shinso was already released, so she was caught off guard…of course the shock of actually having to face _him_ was enough to give him a definite advantage. Especially since it seemed he didn't care that he might kill her.

"Not gonna fight back?" he asked, still with that goddamn _smile_ on his face. Matsumoto looked up from the gash in her forearm.

"I, uh…wait, Gin…" But ever since the golden light had raised him into the sky and out of Soul Society and her life, Matsumoto had known secretly that this fight would happen one day. And if she was forced, truly made to choose between Soul Society and the man she might possibly love, she picked Soul Society.

A brutal choice, she knew. But it was also a brutal set of options. "Growl, Haineko!"

Gin's smile slipped for a fraction of a second as the blade dissolved into grey dust; apparently he hadn't expected her to be serious about this. Inwardly Matsumoto thanked the gods that Haineko had recognized the importance of this fight and decided to go into shikai.

No further attacks were made, however. Matsumoto suddenly felt the air on the battlefield become much warmer, saw something _red_ from over Gin's shoulder. Horribly red. A powerful presence vanished from the atmosphere. She put the pieces together. "CAPTAIN!"

Her head swiveled to her opponent, and gave him a glare that was part warning and part begging. Gin shrugged. "If you go to him, I won't attack you." That was all she needed; she focused her spiritual pressure into her feet and flash-stepped to the prone figure on the ground.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Please, please, please don't be dead!" But the second she had reached his side she knew with absolute certainty that nothing could be done. The only one who could have helped him now was Unohana.

Briefly Matsumoto wondered how many Shinigami would curse Yamamoto's existence before the end of this battle.

He was still alive, though, and Matsumoto immediately quieted to hear what he was trying to say. "Matsumoto…thank you." And with those words she knew and he knew that this was the end. Speaking was obviously painful for him and she was so, so grateful that he chose to speak with her anyway. "Goodbye…"

She needed to tell him how much he had affected her life, how much she had enjoyed working under him, how much she _respected _him. "Serving you was my life's honor, Captain Hitsugaya."

He didn't reply. He would never reply again. Heaving sobs racked Matsumoto's body. She reached her hand out and closed her captain's eyes. The little boy she'd convinced to become a Shinigami, whom she'd had the chance to work with. And all she could think was how she should have been there. She hadn't needed those extra seconds of observing the battle, and if she hadn't paused she wouldn't be crying over Captain Hitsugaya's body.

She hadn't achieved Bankai yet. Another Shinigami would be promoted to Tenth Division Captain, and she would never be able to stand having another superior.

The only option was to fight with every fiber in her being and achieve Bankai in the midst of battle. It was a rare occasion but not unprecedented. Matsumoto stood quietly and faced the battle. She placed a trembling hand on Haineko's hilt. _"GROWL, HAINEKO!"_


End file.
